Darky's Dilemma
by Eryku
Summary: It is Dark Magician Girl's birthday..but will Dark Magician make it back from his trip in time to make it to her party?
1. Intro

Here it is..Finally...I've started the sequal th the dark magician's adventure...'Darky's Dilemma' ... Well..Enjoy, and please let me know what you think so I will continue..  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
After their previous experiences, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl have become closer. Dark Magician Girl's birthday is tommorow and she is extremely excited about it.  
  
DMG: *humming* Ohhh, I wonder what Darky got me! *teehee*   
  
Just then the phone rang..She answered it.  
  
DMG: Hello?  
DM: ...Hi  
DMG: DARKY!!! It's you!  
DM: Yea..I just called to say hi..  
DMG: Is that all?  
DM: Um..No..I would also like to tell you some sort of bad news...  
DMG: Awwww...What is it?  
DM: I have some buisness to take care of..and I may be late for your party tommorow..Sorry  
DMG: Awwwww.....Well...So long as you try to make it.. *smiles*  
DM: Yes..And I will try my absolute hardest to make it to your party in time.  
DMG: Thanks Darky!   
DM: Your welcome...Well...I gotta go..Talk to you later..  
DMG: alriiiight.. Bye.. I love you  
DM: ...you too..bye  
  
Dark Magician Girl hangs up the phone and sits on her bed sulking a little..Then She perks up..  
  
DMG: He can't help it..And I know he does want to be here..Yes *nodnod* and who knows, maybe he will make it...Well..I think I should go get supplies for the party..  
  
She walks to the party store, kind of hyper, while walking she is humming 'Wild Drive'.. When she gets there she gets Party food, cake mix, chocolate ice cream, as well as some small other things.  
  
Dark Magician Girl, after grabbing all the stuff she needed, headed home to take a nap. She slept on the couch, and intended to sleep only an hour or so. When she woke up 4 hours had passed.   
  
DMG: WHAT?! It's can't really be 7:34!? Did I really sleep that long..ohhh noooo! Now I won't have as much time to get ready for bed!  
  
Dark Magician Girl wanted to get to bed fairly early so she could get ready for the party when she woke up early. She intended to go to bed at 8:00..Now she had less than a half hour to take a shower, brush her teeth, and change into her pajamas.  
  
8:09 and she is ready for bed.  
  
DMG: Well...I suppose this is close enough... NOO! I forgot to make an entry in my diary..That'll take like 5 minutes or so..  
  
After frantically running around forgetting so much, she finally got to bed at 8:37.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well...How is it so far? I know it isn't as good as the first one...but this will improve. This is basically just the introduction. 


	2. The Party of Tears

Well...here is chapter 2...let me know how it is...okay?  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Dark Magician is away on his trip, He is constantly thinking of Dark Magician Girl. He is in his hotel room with Celtic Gaurdian playing blackjack.  
  
DM: Well, I'll hit...*draws a card* okay...Now I'll stay..  
CG: Alright...well I'm staying as is..  
  
They both reveal thier cards, Dark Magician has an 8, 2 and a 6, Celtic Gaurdian has an Ace and a jack.  
  
CG: I win again..  
DM: ooooohhh....how do you always win?! Oh well.. *sighs*  
CG: Something wrong?  
DM: I'm just really missing Dark Magician Girl..  
CG: ohhhh...Tell you what..If you miss her THAT much..I'l finish up our buisness here..you get heading back.  
DM: *nods* Thank you..I'll pack my things now.  
  
Dark Magician packs his things and starts aon his long journey home. This starts his Dilemma.  
Dark Magician is walking down the road when his eye catches an injured shining friendship. He decides to help it..  
  
DM: Are you ok?  
SF: N-no..I hurt my wing.. Can you help me?..  
DM: How can I help?  
SF: you can get me back to my home in that forest over there..  
DM: oh..  
  
Dark Magician wants to help Shining Friendship, but if he does he might not make it back to Dark Magician Girl's party in time.. He thinks about it and realizes that this is a little bit more important and that Dark Magician Girl would understand.  
  
DM: Alright...but you have to help me find it by giving me directions..  
SF: Of course!!  
  
They wander the forest and eventually get Shining Friendship home. Dark Magician helps her settle in and then starts out of the forest. When he finally gets out 3 hours have passed.  
  
DM: Great..This will put a major dent in my time.. Oh well...back to getting home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dark Magician Girl's party started 2 hours ago..she is patiently waiting for 'Darky' to arrive.. Her current guests are: Fairy's gift. Petit angel, Petit Dragon, Mystic Elf, and the Red Archery Girl.. Dark Magician Girl is sitting on a bean bag sulking.  
  
RAG: Are you okay?  
ME: Yeah..you don't seem yourself..  
DMG: Huh?  
FG: Yeah..your usually really hyper..  
PD: But right now..You are clearly depressed..  
DMG: Oh..Well..I'm just really missing Darky..  
All but DMG: Ohhh...  
FG: Shoulda known..  
DMG: I really miss him *starts to cry*  
  
They all comfort her..and suddenly there is a knock at the door..  
They go to answer it but it is only Dark Elf along with Bean Soldier and Harpie Lady.  
  
HL: Can we come in? *all 3 barge in* Thanks!  
DMG: um..I never said-  
DE: -Shut up!  
FG: Hey now....be nice to her..  
BS: Be quiet!  
ME: Alright...everybody who was not invited..Leave!  
DE: Why should we? *pushes Mystical Elf*  
DMG: *in tears hugging bean bag* Please stop it..  
HL and DE: Awwwww..look at the poor little baby girl bawling her eyes out! Grow up!  
PT: Stop teasing her..She is really hurt can't you see that?!   
BS: *punches Petit Dragon and he passes out* There...what a wimp!  
HL: Hey, good job Beany-boy!  
BS: Thanks..and don't call me Beany-boy..  
HL: Whatever!  
DMG: *still crying and now covering face with bean bag* P-Please..stop..please..just leave.. *sniff*  
DE: Your such a baby *slaps her*  
  
When Dark Elf slapped Dark Magician Girl she started screaming and crying more than before because she was slapped really hard. Her tears made Dark Elf tease her even more. Dark Elf eventually got so frustrated that she rose her hand and was about to smack her again even harder, but just as she began to swing her arm, her colors inverted and she blew up into dust. Dark Magician Girl still in tears turned to look at the open door and saw The Dark Magician standing there... She ran up to him and hugged him very tightly while still in tears, He rubbed her head gently.  
  
DM: Shhh..It's okay now..I'm here.. *looks at Bean Soldier and Harpie Lady* Leave before I get you 2 as well!  
HL: Whatever..this place is boring anyway.. *leaves*  
BS: I never liked Dark Elf anyway *leaves*  
DM: Sorry...but could I ask you 4 to leave as well please?  
PD/ME/FG/RAG: Sure/Okay/mmhmm/of course  
DM:Thanks  
  
They all leave and then Dark Magician sits Dark Magician Girl on the couch and sits next to her.. She explains what happened and he hugs her again and then carries up to her bed.  
  
DM: *kisses DMG's foredhead* Have sweet dreams..for me..I love you.  
DMG: *blushes* ..Darky..I know you did...but..You've never said it out loud like that in a long time....Thank you..  
DM: Of course...If you ever want to hear it let me know..  
  
He kisses her on the lips this time he then tucks her in, shuts off the light, and leaves..  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
So that was it..I understand it wasn't a comedy like the last one...but..I figured I'd try something different..Let me know what you think...thanks 


End file.
